There are many types of tables and other support surfaces that are used to hold objects at desired positions and locations. The vast majority of these tables are free-standing, in that the tables are supported by legs or other support members extending downwardly from the table top into contact with a floor or other surface to hold the table top at the desired location.
However, in certain environments there is a limited amount of space on a surface upon which to support a table. In these environments, tables have been developed that minimize the area of the surface necessary for supporting the table. In the designs for these tables, the table includes legs or similar support members disposed on one side of the table that engage the surface over which the table is positioned. Opposite the legs, the table includes a mechanism that enables the table to be engaged with a non-horizontal support surface in order to position the table where desired.
However, one main drawback for these types of tables adapted for use with a non-horizontal support surface is that the engagement mechanism holding the table on the non-horizontal support surface must be disassembled and/or removed from the table in order relocate the table from one location to another.
Also, in many situations there is a limited amount of surface area available on which tables, chairs and other items can be positioned. Therefore, in these situations where surface area is limited, it is desirable to develop a table that can be positioned at the desired location by attaching the table to another structure near the floor or other surface, while not obscuring any part of the surface over which the table is positioned with legs or similar vertical support members.
Furthermore, it is desirable to develop a table which can be moved from one location to another without requiring the disassembly of the table's members.